Candy Lemon Kiss
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: This stories all about more KaiSaki (one-short-story) then the usual that I wrote from before. But it will be a half-lemon, so... enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

KaiSaki fanfic : Candy Lemon Kiss

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance

Rate : M for mature / adult or teen theme / half-lemon

* * *

This stories all about more KaiSaki (one-short-story) then the usual that I wrote from before. I've to apologized if my grammar not pretty good like the last time I've wrote the stories. Gee.. heehee.. This one I've added a bit lemon, well half-lemon/lime I preferred and it will make your nose bleeding a bit.. or more... If you can't stand the pressure, please leave this page immediately. Or read another stories, instead. I've warning you... Steam Alert! (blushing2) XD

* * *

 **Study and Kiss**

"I've finished my homework." said Kai.

"Well, I've finished mine before you." said Misaki.

"Yeah! Said someone how didn't defeated me in Vanguard yet..." he smirked as she gave him a grim look.

"It's almost lunch time. Do you want to have lunch here or do you want to went home after the homework done?" she asked.

"Seem to me that you don't want me to stay here a bit longer, er, Tokura?" he said with his eyes closed.

"No, no! It's not like that. Well, you see..."

"I understand. You don't want your uncle to get an idea, seem his niece with another guy, alone... in her bedroom..."

"Don't said that. You said like you're one of the bad guy. Look, I going to make some tea for us." she said. When she almost at the door, Kai stopped her and make sure the door was completely lock from inside the bedroom. She a bit confused of his action, for the minute there he's seem fine but now he's a bit... strange. "Hey, Kai. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Hmph! You're very good... pretend that you dunno... what will happen next..."

"What will happen next? What are you talking about?" she asked, but he didn't replied her question. He walking toward her until she almost lose balance between her bed there.

But he pushed her as she landed onto the bed. When she tried to bounce back up he pushed her down again. Then, he smashed his mouth to hers without warning, consuming her in a kiss so intense hot it nearly melted her brain. His hands tightened in her hair, holding her head in place.

His mouth fused to hers, hungry, angry, passionate as his fingers began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Once her shirt hung open, he stroked her soft skin impatiently, make her gasped.

"No... Kai... Stop!" Misaki gasped again. But he didn't listen. He pulled the shirt from her, bending his head to kiss the soft flesh of her curving breasts spilling out of the constraints of her bra.

"Misaki..." he called up her name. Then, he unhooked her skirt and he slid the yards of material down her legs. He gazed at his girl, the girl how wasn't wearing anything except black lingerie underneath. She blushed, her face flaming red when he stared at her like that. The thoughts moving through Kai's mind that were mostly memories of her half-naked. This is her dangerous pose zone like the last time when she at his apartment. What if... he was luck today to see her... fully naked? She was panicking and protest herself from him.

"Kai... no! You-you can't-" she still blushed of her appearers.

"Hmph! What's the matter? Are you scared?" he smirked.

"O-of course, I'm scare! What if... my uncle found out that you-"

"Don't worry, Misaki... It won't take too long..." he said as he kiss her. She cried out, but the sound was lost against his plundering mouth. He took instant advantage, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, he pinned her down against the bed with his weight.

"Kai... Please... don't!" she begged him. A soft gasped rumble in her throat as he deepened the kiss. She knew she would unable to let go of his embrace. She began to worry, worried why if she may have a child, his child after he's done to her... this time...

"Misaki?" said a voice behind the door.

Suddenly, they both heard someone how knocking the door. Behind the door, there was Misaki's uncle, Shin. He came up there to asked if she want having lunch. But he didn't know that she had a love or smooch trap situation here right now. So, she asked him that she'll having her lunch later as he did leave and went downstairs immediately. After Shin leave the area, Kai let go of her as he crawl off from her. She still blushed red and breath heavily.

Misaki quickly grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her half-naked body. She tried to keep herself away from him as she could, but he still want get closer to her. Once he caught up to her, he gave her his signature smirk. That damn infuriating smirk. She stuttered with words but then he stop her by kissing her again. A long passionate kiss...

* * *

Please comment if this story feel not comfortably or uneasy. I'll rewrite the story... thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys... sorry for took so long to update this chapter and the other (that's I've forgotten.. hehe..) Before I leave, I apologize that I still working on my grammar... so, please enjoy, readers.. =)

* * *

 **Farewall Kiss**

"Here, drink this." Kai directed Misaki as he took a seat next to her.

"Thanks." Misaki as taking a sip of her tea.

"I won't be here for a while." he began to having a conversation with her. "I decided to training, so I'll become much stronger than before."

"When will you be back?" she asked but she didn't asked him that where he'll be taking his training.

"The sooner I've finished the training, the better..."

He hugged her, a darker thought crossing his mind as he held her tightly.

"Kai..." she laid still in his arms.

"I'm going to be fine. When I get there, I'll give you a call." he said into her ear with his smoothly voice. He comforted her so much as he could. She leaned toward her (lover) until her forehead resting against his. Then, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She gasped and he deepened the kiss, sliding, swirled his tongue inside her mouth. He whispered her name and his hands slid down her back, lifting her so their bodies fit together. It was wonderful, but it was not enough.

"Kai..." she gasped his name. Kai laid her down on the couch, never breaking their kiss. She nearly collapsed under the weight of his strong body. After several long minutes of feasting on her mouth, he pulled away. A long trail of wet saliva connecting from their tongues and she blushed profusely. Kai could feel her heart beating beneath his chest, it the same felt when he kiss her earlier.

"Misaki..." he called her name. He squeezed her hand, her fingers gripping his tightly.

"What it is?" she replied. At the same time she blushed because he called by her first name.

"There is something I want to make up for you before I go away..." Taking her silence for assent, he swept her up into his arms like a bridge style. She put her hands on her chest as she protest when he carried her into his bedroom.

Then, he slowly put her on the bed with her sitting position. He lowered his mouth and captured hers in a slow, deep kiss. Releasing a deep sigh, Kai wrapped his arms around Misaki, holding her tight. He pulled her even closer then before and he heard she's take several ragged breaths.

A small gasp escaped her when his tongue has completed a thorough exploration of her mouth. He continued to plunder her mouth while he eased her back against the wall. His fingers hastily undid the buttons to her shirt and the zipper on her skirt, careless drop her clothes on the ground. He also stripped his clothes off after. When they finally broke apart, an erotic controlled his mind that now she only wearing her black lingerie.

She was completely embarrassed with all this as she tried to cover herself only with her hands. But he took her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. She could feel his pants, pressing between her legs.

"Kai, what are you-" Misaki sat, stunned for a moment, shocked at his actions.

"Hmph! You'll see soon enough..." Kai smirked, seem he enjoy as she still feel embarrassed with her appearance. He tied the scarf tightly around her wrist that she couldn't move her hands. His chest pressed against her breasts, still confined by the lace material of her bra.

"No..." she gasped and turned away. A small grinned on his face as he kiss, biting gently, sucking firmly and leaving a few love marks on her lonely neck. Kai could continue with this delicious torture on Misaki's neck as he wish. "P-please... don't!"

"Will you relax, just this once..." He knelt over her again, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, which he traced used his tongue.

"T-this is too much... ever for me..." she stammer again. He ignored her words and kissed her again. Hard and deep. Wet just as he liked it as she whimpered against his mouth. She struggled, but he wrapped his arms around her that she couldn't break.

"If you didn't do as I please or I may take off what you have left..." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her blushed red like his favour colour. Misaki had to obey Kai wants or else he may raped her young body. Then he deepened the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, letting her know just how much he wanted everything he could get and driving her crazy. Kai continued kissing her neck, the moments Misaki feel like a vampire trying to drain the blood from a victim. Misaki murmured something, and she could feel his warm breath against her ear before bites them. "Good girl..."

His lips moved to the curve of her breast above her bra. She pressed her head back into the mattress, only to jerk when he leave his love bites on the top of her breast. "Ah..."

He continued to torture her. His kisses slid down her chest to her soft belly, and he trailed his tongue lightly around her belly bottom. Later, he moved between her legs and his hands drifted lightly over her with a touches trails of fire. And then he kissed her leg, behind her knee, letting his tongue slid up her inner thigh with his hot breath. She couldn't help her gasped when he bite her both legs like a wolf biting one of it prayers.

"Lucky, I didn't bite you hard enough to hurting you..." Kai panting lightly, but Misaki in the worse condition because of that. He moved up to her wrist and untied the scarf that bound them. He not done with her, just yet. He slammed his mouth against her again before she puts out the fight. He kissed her smooth skin for several long moments, make her body feeling weaker until she fell asleep.

When it was all over, he lay down beside her and he spread the blanket, pulling the part of it over her body. Lastly he gave her one more kiss before he fell asleep.

A few moments later, Misaki wake up from her short slumber. She thought to keep her mind away as sudden she hear the sound of... breathing? Before she knew he would be sleeping right next to her. The blanket slips down, and her black lingerie is revealed. She too embarrassed to see her body covered with his love bites that he gave her earlier. She prefer to get herself clearing up before he wake up. She was surprised when he grabbing her from behind as she about to get up off the bed.

"What the-?" she surprised and blushed at the same time as he hugged her from behind.

"Where did you think you're going?" he asked.

"I just wondering if I could used your shower." she replied, the blankets that covered most of her frame. She knew the answer that wouldn't be satisfy him. Then, he holding her close, both of them collapsed on the bed once more.

"Just stay with a bit longer..." he said, his gaze never leaving hers.

* * *

I think I got a fever after I'm writing this half-lemon story... makes my nose bleed (hopefully not happening), please enjoy the next one...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss on the Beach Sand**

"I can't believe it! He's running off without me!" Misaki a bit furious, but she still frightened, standing here all alone in the forest. She support to partner with Kai, which Ren make this games for this evening. But the problem now is where he has disappeared to? "This isn't funny, Kai! Where are you?"

Suddenly she heard something at those bushes. When she take a look at the bushes, she saw two rabbits were playing around. There was a white rabbit and another was brown rabbit. It's seem to her that those rabbit are about to make out or kissing. Misaki completes blushing like a tomato. It's seem like she reminds of something as what goes on her mind.

After she left those rabbits alone, she heard something else beside small animals. There ever sounds like huge creatures were running around here, somewhere... She had to calm herself and make sure those creatures didn't found her.

After some moments of expectation she saw an enormous wild boar coming towards her. It seemed grumpy, ploughed the ground with his tusks and rubbed the bark from the trees. It heavy snorting and breathing were as it step out. Misaki did not know where to fly or to hide herself. While she was hesitating the wild boar came in sight, she had no choice but to run from the wild boar.

She keep running through the forest until she found a beach shore. As she tumbled forward, one of her feet slipped underneath the rock. Someone how grabbed her but they going to fall anyway and she fell backwards onto the ground. She gasped as that person fell on top of her.

"I don't know you can be so clumsy, Tokura." said the voice behind the shadow and than it been appeared right in front her eyes.

"Kai!" she said. Thank goodness, she thought there some other wild boar was after her. "Where have you been? I was looking all over for you! Frankly, I almost became the beast's feast, if you can see that?"

"Oh, really? I don't see why not?" he smirked.

"Why you! D-don't give me that look! And... p-please, just get off me already..." she said, could feel a warmth in her cheek as it become red. Somehow his face was very close to hers as well. None of them spoke for that one second, they just kept looking at each other. Misaki barely knew what was about to happen but he impatiently make the first move. Before he about to started, she have stopped him. "Kai? W-what wrong?"

"What wrong? Hmph! What wrong is because of you..."

"W-what? Me? W-why that?" she was stuttering in fright.

"You'll know soon enough... Started with this!" without any warning, he bent over her and kissed her. The warmness and softness of his lips surprised her and she felt a strange, never before experienced thrill came over her.

"Kai..." she blushed after he kissed her. She felt his lips moving over her cheek, to her chin, next to her neck, then to her collarbone. It's felt as if he was trying to take in her sent so he could remember it forever. It's seem the kisses were not enough to satisfy his desire for her. He continued to harass her, helplessly when he still on top of her. Misaki still gasped with his actions. "Kai... w-what are y-you doing? T-this is... w-wrong..."

"Can't you see, Misaki... This is why they're called heterosexual... You know, between a boy and a girl..." he said. Kai cupped her cheek, his gaze intense as he watched her. His big hand was so gentle it stunned her. He felt that she body was shivering because of the cold or his actions. Plus, she ever felt a warm sand on her back.

"S-stop it, Kai! Someone will see us through..." she still blushed. The cold wind was brushing against her bare skin causing her to shiver. Because of that, she almost forgot that she still in her bikini with short white skirt.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick..." he gave her a grin looks and he gave her another but a hard, devouring kiss. Every thought left her as her brain focused on the moment that Kai keep kissing her. Then, his lips moved to her neck once more and not only that, he could heard a cute whimper escape from her lips.

"Kai..." she called his name again.

"No, Misaki... I want you... to called me... by my first name..." he said as she felt the touch of his warm face against her collarbone.

"W-what? Err... w-well, I-I..." she gashed as he torture her by sucked her skin into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, gently. His fingers lightly brushed against her, ever her back already covered with sand. Suddenly, her heart was racing so fast when he about to slipped at the strings of her bikini top, slowly down against her shoulder. Is he tying to revealing her bare breasts for he's will? Or worst, her entirely body will be striped right in front of him. As she thought.

"If you not going to saying it, then I'll make you said it..." he smirked. His hand caressed at her back as he moved it up to the clasp of her bra.

"No... T-Toshiki, don't..." she have said it and than he had stop what he's doing earlier. He only gave her a last kiss and held her tightly. They could hear water, like small waves coming to the shore.

* * *

Sorry about that. I always having trouble with the last part or the end of the story. So, hopefully I can do better... in the future... See ya! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Fever**

"Mmm... it's afternoon alright?" said lilac hair girl named Misaki Tokura opened her eyes slowly when she look at the alarm clock. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of the bed. It had been two days she hasn't went school because she got a fever. She slowly got herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

It's already lunchtime, her stomach growling with starving and hunger. So she decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. From the top of the stairs she can smell something cooking. A good smell is coming from the kitchen. It's probably her Uncle Shin. He usually making lunch and dinner, just for the two of them.

When she's unwell or ill, she usually has a chicken rice porridge. Not too fancy at less. Her eyes widen when she see a boy with spiky brunette who do cooking in the kitchen. It's seem he had preparing a porridge.

"That's sure be done." said the brunette boy.

"Kai? Is that's really you?" said the lilac girl.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like you've seem a ghost?" he said with one eyebrow raised and a suspicious face.

"No! It's just that... what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Your uncle was asked me to do a favour, so I did..."

"Just like that?"

"Hmph! Are you telling me that you don't want me here, Tokura?"

"Err... no! I just... I was a bit surprised... that you'll be here..." she said. He about to said something but his eyes spotting something. That caused the brunette to blush and look away, hoping she had really noticed something. When she look at herself, she barely forgot that she still in her mint long pajama shirt without any pants. She was completely foolish herself by covered her legs. The question now is how she going to covered her legs with what?

"Y-you... Ahem! You really liking it when you're walking around like that?" the brunette boy still look away.

"No! Y-you g-getting all wrong! I thought there's no one home today, so I go and grab something to eat for myself. After that, I went straight to bed!" she blushed of embarrassment. Today, her uncle support to be home this late evening. That why she didn't expected a thing until that someone will be using the kitchen.

"Did your uncle sent you a message?" he said.

"Err... no, I guess not yet..." she replied. Suddenly, there was a strong wind, coming outer no way. The wind begun to lifts her long shirt up (a bit similar like Marilyn Monroe) for a moment while she just standing there, in her bare feet. It's almost revealing what underneath her. The brunette boy also about to having a nosebleeds if he saw... through her shirt, of course.

"Y-you better go. I'll gave your medicine and preparing something to filling your empty stomach." he acting cool in front of her. But he still refused to look at her, not even a one second.

"Err... err... okay!" she said as she leave the kitchen immediately. As for him, he still in shock with that 'exotic' thing has happened earlier. He is the person who usually hard to showing those emotion. But how it can be revealing so easily.

" _Did she... trying to make me blushed on purpose?_ " He thought.

The lilac hair girl had retuned to her bedroom. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. She has a hard time to forget what happened in the kitchen with the brunette boy earlier. The moment that he approached into her mind, she blushed deeply over her cheeks and temples; and the blush spread quickly to her ears as well. She will do anything to make this 'bad piece' to go away.

A few minute, she heard someone knocking at her door. When the door opens, she saw him again, the brunette boy standing there. Not only that, he carried a tray holding a bowl of porridge with an extra one small bowl, a spoon, a cup of peppermint tea and the medicine.

"Just sit there. I'll feed you." He said as he set the tray down on a table.

"No. There no need. I'll feed myself." she said.

"Come on, I won't bite you... at less... not yet..." he said, but she didn't heard with his last sentence.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

"Alright! Alright! I... I'll eat it."

"Good." He said as he dipped the spoon into the bowl and scooped a bit of porridge. He asked her to carefully swallow a porridge because it a bit hot. She keep blushed and blushed again as he keep offered her the spoon into her mouth. She finally figured out that he really wanted to feed her. It's kind of sweet and very rare, someone like him will able to do that. It's feel like a newlyweds to her as her face getting more red than ever, with a little bit of steam.

"Can I've some tea, please?" she asked.

"Here." he gave her the peppermint tea that he make. He also gave her the medicine.

"Thanks, Kai."

"For what?"

"Making a porridge for me... I mean... uh... I even a bit jealous that I can cook too..." she really don't have anything to said to him. It must be silly, even for him.

"Well, I usually by myself, Tokura. So, cooking skill is my important skills to survive anyway." he said.

"Yeah! Since you're a great cook, I wonder who will be a luck girl to marry you, huh?" she said and she did realized that. This is the worst words that she ever came out with. "S-sorry! I didn't meant that!"

As the moment she became silent, he moved his head to rest his forehead on hers, gazing deep into her eyes. Misaki's face turning deep red like her fever getting warming up. She almost panicked that time. The most of all, she could see he's... smiled... at her...

* * *

I love when cute couple take caring each other... (sorry, there no half-lemon scene on this story) but, I hope you enjoy it... thanks... ^_^


End file.
